


ChibiUsa's Secert

by RochelleChan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleChan/pseuds/RochelleChan
Summary: What if when ChibiUsa comes back to train with the Scouts she doesn’t actually have permission to go back? What if her mother sends the best person of their Army, the Commander to be exact, to go get her? Eventual Usagi x Trunks
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. ChibiUsa's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, please enjoy!

ChibiUsa tip-toed to towards Sailor Pluto’s locked room, she stopped at a corner and peered around it. Her eyes landed on Sailor Pluto’s retreating form. Smiling she approached the door, took another quick glance around to make sure that she wouldn’t be seen, once she was sure no one would catch her she used her Luna-P to have the key for the door, she unlocked it and went inside.

Once she opened the door wide enough for her to slid in, the only light she allowed in the room was from the small gap she left. ChibiUsa knew she didn’t have a long time to look around, she walked more into the dark room. Using her hands, she felt around for the time-key she used before, careful to keep her ears open for the sound of someone approaching the door. When she found the time-key she grabbed it and ran out of the room.

ChibiUsa went to her room and started to write a letter, ‘I have to make them think that my Mommy wrote this how can I do that? Maybe if I don’t write it with Kanji?’ She smiled as she wrote the note. She folded it, slid it into her pocket, and made sure she had everything she needed. Holding up the time-key she went through the portal it created and disappeared.

Stepping through the portal she looked around and smiled wide. She was back in the 20th Century, with a small skip in her step, ChibiUsa headed towards the Temple. Once she arrived, she was nervous and excited, ‘Will they believe this letter? I hope they do.’ Taking a deep breath, she climbed up the stairs, when she made it to the top, she saw all the Scouts talking. “Hi, guys!” She exclaimed eagerly.

The Scouts turned towards the sound, “Hey ChibiUsa!” they all hugged her.

“Why are you here?” Ami asked.

ChibiUsa smiled, “I have a letter.” She pulled out the envelope.

“Let me see it,” Usagi told her holding her hand out.

ChibiUsa ignored her and walked forward, “Mina why don’t you read it?”

“Oh, um okay,” Mina said as she took the note. She read it over before she read it aloud, “ ‘Please train our darling little Usagi in the way of being a Sailor Scout, thank you’……That’s it.”

“Really? There’s nothing else.” Rei asked in an angry tone.

Mina turned the paper around, “I read this with my imagination. There is no Kanji.”

The girls minus Usagi, crowed around the paper and talking. Usagi looked embarrassed, as the girls slowly stopped talking. “ChibiUsa, we will train you.”

ChibiUsa smiled as she skipped off to go train.

\---------Meanwhile in the 30th Century-------------

Neo-Queen Serenity was searching for ChibiUsa, she was beginning to worry as she looked everywhere with no trace of ChibiUsa. Sailor Pluto came up to her, “My Queen.”

Serenity turned to face her, “Yes, Pluto?”

“I think I know where Small Lady is, the time-key is gone.”

“It is? That little brat! She is in so much trouble!” Serenity yelled, “Pluto go get me the commander of the military.”

Sailor Pluto tilted her head, “I can go and get Small Lady, my Queen.”

Serenity smiled sweetly, “I know you can, so can he. I think he can scare her more into not leaving without informing us. Now go and get him.”

“Yes, my Queen.” She said and bowed. Sailor Pluto walked towards the training grounds. She spotted the Commander with his top general next to him. The Commander was a young man with piercing blue eyes and short blue hair. His features were sharp, he had a lot of muscle giving him an intimidating and commanding presence around him.  
His general was around the same age with a bit softer features, the same intimidating statue but with black hair and eyes. They had their backs to her, “Let’s go! Three more laps!” The Commander yelled. His baritone voice could be heard over the exercises.

“Commander Trunks?” Sailor Pluto stated to get his attention.

He didn’t turn, but he grunted to let her know that he heard her. “The Queen wishes to see you.”

Trunks sighed, “Goten finish this. I’ll go see what she wants.” Trunks followed Sailor Pluto into the palace.

Serenity sent Sailor Pluto away, “You wanted to see, my Queen?”

“Yes, ChibiUsa has gone back to the 20th century. Will you go get her?”

Trunks stared at her for a few moments, “You took me away from training to go get her? I’ll do it, but I have to go and speak to some people first. So, it might take a bit to get there.”

Serenity hugged him, a light blush adorned his cheeks, “Bring her home safely, do what you must.”

“Y-Yes my Queen,” Trunks said. When Serenity let go, Trunks walked quickly out of the palace and back to the training grounds. He went to Goten and told him what he was to do. Goten understood and was put in charge until Trunks got back. Trunks hit a button on his watch and his Saiyan Royal Armor outfit fell and, in its place, changed to blue jeans, with a yellow belt and boots, a black tank top tucked into his pants, a denim jacket with a white Capsule Corp logo on it. He sighed as he knew he had to go, he floated up and went into space.

He headed towards his father’s new planet, as he was the new God of Destruction. When he landed on the planet he looked around when he spotted Vegeta and Whis. “Hey Dad, Whis.”

“Trunks, what do you want?” Vegeta questioned.

“Glad to see you too, Dad. Listen I need to borrow a time-ring.” Trunks told them.

Whis sighed, “You know that I can’t allow that, as time travel is illegal.”

Trunks sighed, “I know, look I have to go back to get a girl from the 20th century and bring her back. She used a time-key.”

Whis’ eyes widened, “A time-key you say? I will allow this on one condition, you retrieve the time-key for me.”

Trunks agreed, “I, however, have my own price, boy.”

“And what’s that Dad?”

Vegeta smirked, “I want you to start training here with Whis. Do this and the Time Ring is yours. I know you have duties on Earth, so I ask that you train here for six months at a time. Then go back to Earth for the other six, deal?”

“Deal.” Whis got the time ring and handed it to Trunks, “Thank you, before I go though, I need some coverage.” 

“How?” Whis asked.

Trunks got a recorder out and pointed it to Whis, “Tell your past self that I have permission in case something happens.” Whis agreed and made the short video. Smiling Trunks used the time ring and walked through the portal.


	2. Trunks' Search

Chapter 2: Trunks' Search

Trunks arrived in the 20th century and sighed, 'I don't get enough for this shit.' Trunks thought as he walked out into the street. He was trying to locate her by locating her Ki signature, 'Damn it, there are so many strong Ki signatures it's hard to locate hers.' Trunks sighed and decided to try and locate Usagi's signature. When he found it, he headed in that direction, he spotted them talking to a child, 'Found you brat. I must be careful. If she sees me, she'll run. I have to wait until the right moment.' He watched them from a distance, just observing the princess. Yelling brought his eyes to his future Queen, 'She's so beautiful….'

"Please Mamo-Chan, will you teach me vaulting horse?" ChibiUsa pleaded with the future King.

"No way! He doesn't have time for that, we are going shopping."

The two continued to fight, Trunks was watching them as the Scouts drag Usagi away. Trunks followed at a distance, the group when went into a park he watched them. He saw the Scouts have Usagi be the 'horse' and ChibiUsa standing next to Makoto. Trunks quietly walked a bit forward still watching. Usagi was fuming, "Why do I have to be the stupid horse?"

Mina just told her to get down and Mamoru was standing a bit away from Usagi. 'They treat their future queen this way. She is an amazing woman…. I should step in.'

"Are you sure I should be standing here?" Mamoru asked nervously.

Minako waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, it's no problem."

Makoto leaned down to give advice on jumping to ChibiUsa. Nodding she started to run, Trunks got closer, when she jumped off Usagi's back he grabbed her. "Hey! Let go of her!" Makoto yelled.

He glanced back at her, "Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

ChibiUsa was quiet and scared, "C-Commander Trunks…. Why are you here?" She asked nervously.

Trunk put her down and knelt to her level. "I am here to get you. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"ChibiUsa who is this?" Mamoru asked.

Trunks ignored him, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to just disappear? What I had to do in order to get a time ring to get you? Time travel is illegal." He scolded her.

"B-But Pluto-" ChibiUsa tried to explain.

Trunk gave her a serious look, "Sailor Pluto is an exception, if the G.O.D so wished he could destroy you without a second thought for doing this."

"I will ask again, who is this?" Mamoru demanded.

ChibiUsa looked at the ground from the serious look Trunks was giving her, "This is Commander Trunks. He is in charge of our military."

Trunks stood up, "We will be leaving soon, I don't want to linger here longer than I have to."

Usagi stepped up, "Who is the G.O.D?"

He smiled and bowed, "My Queen, the G.O.D. is the God of Destruction. An extremely powerful being that can destroy the universe if he so wishes."

At this time, Ami and Rei came into the park and saw the scouts, "Who is this?" Ami asked.

Trunk sighed, "I am taking you back, Small Lady."

"You can't do that!" Rei yelled. "She had a letter from Queen Serenity."

Ami pulled it out and handed it to Trunks. He read over it quickly, when he finished, he laughed. He laughed for about a minute, "Good one, Princess, very convincing."

The Scouts looked confused, Trunks noticed this, "The Queen didn't write this. Small Lady did, she left without informing people."

ChibiUsa hugged Trunks' leg, tears in her red eyes, "Please don't tell him!"

"I already did. Don't worry, he won't hurt you I know him personally." He knelt to her once again. "I'm sorry I scared you, Princess, however you have to realize that there are consequences to your actions."

She stayed quiet as the others looked on, "Princess, you know that neither Goten nor I would let anyone hurt you, right?" She nodded. "That doesn't change anything, your mother was worried about you. She thought if I came that I could scare you enough to not do this again."

ChibiUsa bit her lip, "Please, Commander, can I stay? There is a threat and I have to help them!" She pleaded with him, "I am the only one who can call upon Pegasus to help us."

Trunks sighed once again, "I am not getting enough for this…. These are the Dream people, right? I will deal with them. Once I do, we are going home."

"How can you take care of them?" Usagi asked as she touched his arm.

He tensed up, not from her question but her touch. He knows she is his chosen mate but can't do anything about it. He felt the pull towards her when he and Goten were asked to help defend Earth once again, and he saw her. He stood up quickly to get away from her touch and to hide the tint to his cheeks, "There is a reason why no one attacks Crystal Tokyo anymore." Trunks told her, "I am the strongest person here."

The Scouts glanced at each other because of what Trunks said and his reaction to Usagi touching him. Usagi got up from the ground, "I am sorry if I offended you." She told Trunks, "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't it's just...my race don't really show affection that much. It caught me off guard is all." He explained.

ChibiUsa tilted her head, "Your race? Aren't you and Goten human?"

Trunks smirked, "There is more to the two of us that no one knows, it's better that way. My race..or more specifically my father's race didn't have the best reputation for a while."

She looked confused, "Why?"

"That is a conversation for another day, Princess. Once people find out what we are, they tend to think of the past but my family and Goten's have been fighting to save this planet since before you were born. We even fight in this century, I have seen things that I shouldn't have at a young age, did things at that age others would never do in their lives."

"I doubt that Future Boy, didn't I warn you about Time-Travel? This time I won't be so merciful." A new voice said from above them.

"God damn it, Beerus." Trunks muttered under his breath.


	3. Trunks' Dilemma

"Salutations, Trunks. Why are you here?" Whis asked as both he and Beerus came up to him.

"This isn't another Black incident is it?" Beerus asked in a serious tone.

Trunks shook his head, "No, and if it was wouldn't I be speaking with my father or Goku? Not speaking with a group of girls."

Whis laughed, "He does have a point Lord Beerus. If it is not something cataclysmic then why are you here?"

Trunks just took out his phone, "Made this to cover my ass in case you two showed up." He tossed it to Whis, "The video on there is from you in the future and will explain most of it."

Whis nodded and play the hologram video.

"Hello Whis, I am sure you are thinking this is weird but Trunks has my permission as well as the G.O.D.'s permission to use a time ring with no consequences and in exchange for him doing this he is supposed to get something for us. Please, at his request, don't tell the others he is here. It would get complicated, as Time Travel is. He promised to not change things if it can be helped." Beerus was watching the video intently, "Lord Beerus, I am sure you are there too, it's been a while. No, you didn't give Trunks permission, the new Destroyer God did. Trunks is very close with him."

"I fucking better be." Trunks muttered. Beerus was intrigued by this comment. At that the video ended, "You see, I have permission to use this." He held up his hand to show the time ring.

Whis smiled, "I assume I know who this new Destroyer is?" He laughed while asking. Trunks just nodded, "Very well, we will leave you to it. Be careful Trunks, you know how fragile time is, and what can happen if you change things."

"I do, a new timeline will appear." Trunks glanced down at ChibiUsa who was hiding behind him. "Beerus, you want to know why I'm here? She is the reason. She traveled here using a time key without informing anyone."

"How did a child get a time key?"

"Sailor Pluto. Please don't punish her, if you must do anything, I'll take the punishment." Trunks told Beerus looking right into his eyes showing he won't back down.

"You have your father's pride, boy. Saiy-" Before Beerus could finish Trunk covered his mouth.

He removed his hand, "Forgive me, Lord Beerus, but I would rather not let my race be known. It is better that it is a secret."

Whis nodded, "Why is that Trunks?"

"S-Something happens in a couple of months making all of us, leave this planet because of the controversy it stirred up. Mom decided to use the Dragon Balls to make us be able to live longer and go back to the Earth when this has been forgotten…we might have stayed away for a little too long though." Trunks explained, "Goten and I still haven't told people what we are."

Beerus laughed, "Tell us what happens, I don't want to lose all of my delicious foods."

Trunks smirked, "How about we drop it and I will treat all you to ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Whis and Beerus questioned.

"Yes, ice cream is a frozen dessert, I am surprised Mom hasn't introduced you to it. There are many different flavors and toppings you can put on it. My personal favorites are strawberry and chocolate." Trunks explained with a smile. 'I got his mind on food, maybe now he'll leave us alone!'

"Fine take us to get this ice cream thing." Beerus crossed his arms.

Trunks turned to the group, "Want to join us? I'll pay for it."

ChibiUsa looked up at him. "He won't hurt me?"

"Who Beerus? Nah, he may act all big and bad but he's a softy." Trunks told her. The others agreed, mainly to make sure that Trunks wouldn't hurt ChibiUsa.

After they all got ice cream, Whis and Beerus left, Mamoru was skeptical if they could believe Trunks. "Can we believe him?" He asked the Scouts.

"What do you mean, Mamo-Chan?" Usagi asked.

"We don't know much about him. ChibiUsa doesn't know much about him. How do you know that he is actually a good guy?" He explained.

Usagi glanced over at him, while he was talking with ChibiUsa. "ChibiUsa seems to trust him, so what we don't know him. He seems like a good guy."

He walked up to them, "ChibiUsa filled me on your enemy. I should be able to take them out no problem…if that is what you wish my Queen."

"I can't ask you to do that, Trunks. This enemy is strong." She told him, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Trunks smiled at her concern for him, "It's always like you to worry, my Queen. I have had many injuries over the years, some of which should have killed me. However, my family lives by this what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Trunks told her, "All you have to do is give the order and I will take out every one of them."

Usagi shook her head, "Not right now, Trunks. Also, you don't have to call me, 'my Queen' Usagi is just fine."

Trunks felt his cheeks get warm, "That would be disrespectful to you."

Usagi giggled at Trunks' reaction, "Please, Trunks? It would make me happy."

"If that's what you wish my…I mean Usagi." He said his cheeks still tinted pink.

Ami looked at her watch, "It is getting late."

"Trunks, do you have a place to stay?" Usagi asked with a smile, "If not, I am sure we could find you a place. Rei's for example."

"I don't want to impose."

Usagi grabbed his hand, "Nonsense, come on I am sure Rei's grandpa will love you!" She walked off dragging Trunks with her. The others went after her.

Trunks could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, her touch was driving him insane. He could feel his inner beast coming out, he got out of her grip. She turned to him as the others finally caught up, "Is something wrong?"

"Please don't touch me." Trunks told her, "Rei, would you be alright if I slept here tonight? ChibiUsa and I will be leaving soon so I shouldn't need it more than one night."

Rei was taken aback for a moment, "Um I guess so. I think we have a spare room. Follow me." She led the way up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, Trunks saw a short, older, bald man and a younger guy with shaggy black hair.

"Grandpa? Yuuichirou?" Rei said.

The two men turned to see Rei, her friends, and Trunks, "Who is this?" Her grandpa asked.

"This is Trunks, he needs a place to stay tonight, may he stay here." She asked.

"No." Her grandpa said firmly.

Trunks was staring at him, 'I've seen him before…. wait he knows Roshi!' Trunks smirked, "Excuse me, sir, do you happen to know Master Roshi?"

He looked at Trunks, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Trunks smiled, "He's a family friend of mine, he taught my best friend's father."

Grandpa walked up to Trunks, "Prove you know him."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Her grandpa took a few moments to think of something. "What is the move he created?"

"That's easy, the Kamehameha Wave." Trunks said, "He taught it to all of his students, it's powerful. I can tell you stories of what Roshi has been up to if you let me stay that is." Trunks told him, 'Good thing I got my manipulation skills from Mom!'

Her grandpa smiled, "Yuuichirou, go get our guest a room ready, Trunks make yourself at home." Yuuichirou was grumbling but did as grandpa told him.

He turned back to the group, "Thank you, Rei." The group went with him to his room, "Rei, do you mind if I shower? I never had a chance to before I left."

She nodded and showed him to the bathroom, she came back to the others. They all sat in Rei's room, as Trunks was finally able to drop his guard for a moment. He undressed and turned the water as hot as it would go. He got under letting the water tattoo his skin, Trunks closed his eyes, 'Damn it, what am I supposed do? Whis told me not to interfere unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't want to stay here longer than I need to, but what if they need me? I swore that I would keep ChibiUsa safe….' Trunks hit the wall creating a bit of a dent. 'Damn it all….'


	4. The Dream Circus Attacks

Trunks finished up in the shower, put on his pants, his shirt and jacket were not clean, he went to find Rei. He knocked on the door, "Rei?"

He heard movement from behind the door, Rei opened the door. Her face went red as she saw Trunks without a shirt. "Y-Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could get these washed." Trunks asked with a smile. The others in the room, minus Mamoru and ChibiUsa, were ogling Trunks' bare chest. Rei nodded and took his shirt.

Yuuichirou came up to Trunks, "Dude, what did you do to your hand? I just went in to clean the shower after you got out and there is a dent in the wall."

Trunks looked at the floor, "Sorry about that."

Usagi went up behind Rei, "Is your hand okay?"

"Do you need medical attention?" Rei asked.

"My hand is fine, I am sorry for the dent, I was just upset over something." Trunks explained. Usagi picked up his hands to examine them, he pulled them away quickly. "I told you, I'm fine." He stormed down the hall into his room.

Once he was in his room, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He sat on the edge of the bed, he decided to train when the others left or fell asleep, he decided to meditate. He sat in the lotus style and closed his eyes. His mind was racing with thoughts of Crystal Tokyo, ChibiUsa, his father, and Usagi.

His thoughts on Crystal Tokyo were about how boring he found it sometimes, with only Goten being able to match him in strength he got restless sometimes. When his thoughts went to ChibiUsa, he smiled slightly, he saw her as his own daughter sometimes. How he always wants to protect her, how much he loves to see her happy and laugh. His thought shifted then to his father.

His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, become the next Destroyer. He always looked up to his father and was proud of everything he did. Vegeta showed him what it meant to have Saiyan Pride, and to never give up in a fight even if you have no chance of winning.

Then his mind went to Usagi. Her bubbly personality, how much she cares for everyone, how she sees the good in people, how she is…perfect. He loves to see his destined mate smile and laugh. He realizes it's getting harder and harder to keep his beast in check when she is around. He wants to claim her as his, that's why he agreed to leave for six months at a time. He wanted to get distance between them because he doesn't know how much longer he'll last.

His mediation was interrupted by a knocking on his door, he growled lowly but got up. He opened the door and saw ChibiUsa and the others there, "What do you want?" He asked with his arms crossed.

ChibiUsa looked up at him with a smile, "Will you walk us home? Please?" Her big red eyes were practically begging him.

Trunks sighed, "Fine, I just need a shirt." He told them. ChibiUsa smiled and gave him his clean shirt and jacket.

"Here…Trunks what is Capsule Corp?" ChibiUsa asked since she saw the logo on his sleeve.

He smiled, "That is something from my past, Princess. No need to worry." Trunks told her as he put his shirt back on.

Once he was ready, they went outside, "Want me to carry you, Princess?"

She nodded, Trunks knelt down, and she got on his back. He stood back up they all started toward Usagi's house. "Trunks, may we ask you some questions to get to know you better?" Mina asked.

"Within reason. If I don't want to answer then I won't." He told them.

"Who's Goten? You've mentioned him a few times." Makoto asked.

Trunks smiled, "My best friend, hell he's practically my brother. Next question."

"How old are you?" Rei asked.

Trunks laughed, "That's a hard one. Physically I am in my early twenties, my actual age though, I don't know. I haven't kept up over the years."

They continued to ask questions until they all heard a scream. "Your enemy?" Trunks asked as he put ChibiUsa down. He waited until they finished transforming, he followed them as some backup, but he wouldn't get involved.

He watched as a guy that called himself 'Tiger's Eye' had a girl pinned to a red board, with a pink mirror emerging from her chest. "Hey! Messing with a girl's dream is unforgivable!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Trunks just leaned against a wall, Tiger's Eye summoned a monster and left quickly. "Want my help?" He asked the Scouts.

He didn't get an answer, so he just went up to the monster, readied a Ki blast. With the ball of energy, he did a close blast and destroyed the monster with no problem. He turned to the Scouts who were looking at him with aw, wonder, and a bit of fear. "I-I didn't know that you could do that." ChibiUsa told him as they detransformed.

"Why do you think no one attacks? They are scared of us." Trunks explained.

Usagi hugged him. His cheeks instantly turned red, "U-Usagi…please…" He stammered out.

She let go, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to say thank you." Usagi gave him a smile, "What was that you did?"

His cheeks were still red, "A Ki blast. Let's go." He walked away quickly. 'Damn it! I almost lost it! I wanted to claim her…I need to finish this fast.'

The others followed him quickly, he stopped outside of Usagi's house, "You're home Usagi. Goodnight."

She looked at him confused, "How did you know I lived here?"

"It has your sent all over it, and plus the people inside have a sent similar to yours." He noticed the confused looks on their faces. "My race has heightened senses."

Trunks left them to be alone, once he knew they weren't following him he took to the sky. He flew as far as he could and eventually found the Lookout. Trunks kept his power level low and snuck into the Time Chamber to get some training. He set a timer on his watch for six hours, he put it on and went further into the Chamber. Once he was far enough in, he let out all the pent-up emotions he was holding in. He turned into a Super Saiyan 2 instantly, he kept letting his power rise. The floor around him was cracking and shaking, Trunks didn't care. He knew he could destroy things here and not have to worry about explaining it for a while at least.

His power was almost at its' limit, Trunks could feel a new power arising in him, the power engulfed him and when the light from it died down, he looked down. He saw he was still in his Super Saiyan form but had a blue aura around him. 'What is this? I haven't gone Super Saiyan Blue…have I? No, that's impossible I haven't even hit Super Saiyan God yet…Then what is this?'

He pulled a mirror out of one of the capsules he had. Trunks saw his eyes were completely white, his muscles got a bit bigger, and his new form reminded him of when Goku mixed any of his Super Saiyan forms with his Kaio-Ken technique. He tried walking, when he did, he shook the ground and created mini craters under his feet. 'What is this? Hold on, didn't Dad say the Future Me did something similar to this?...What did they call it….I remember Super Saiyan Rage.' Trunks smirked as he worked with this new form as long as he could before he had to let it fall. He continued his training until his watched beeped. When it did, he snuck back out and flew to Rei's. Trunks carefully made it back to his room and laid down for a couple of hours of sleep.


	5. Trunks Messes Up

Chapter 5: Trunks messes up

He was able to sleep for about four hours until he heard a light knocking on his door. Trunks groaned as he got up, "Yeah?"

"Everyone is here to go to school, we wanted to know if you wanted to walk us." Usagi's voice came through the door.

Trunks smiled, "I'll be out in a minute." He got dressed and opened the door. Usagi was waiting with a smile, "You look beautiful." He blurted out.

His cheeks got red and covered his mouth. She giggled, "You don't look half-bad yourself. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

His cheeks were red still from his embarrassment and her touch. "What kind of schooling did you have Trunks?" Ami asked, "I've been curious."

"I was homeschooled, actually. So was Goten, because he lived so far out. My reason was because…..I can't tell you, sorry." He said as he crossed his arms.

ChibiUsa skipped up next to him, "You're so handsome, how come you don't have a wife?"

Trunks stopped walking, "There is someone, but unfortunately I cannot have her."

"Why not?" She asked. The other girls were quiet as they were curious as well.

"She's married. You see my race only mates once in their life." He explained, "How we know our chosen mate is at first sight we can't get them out of our heads. When they touch us, it drives us crazy. Until we finally give in and mark them."

ChibiUsa looked at Trunks, "Are you in love with my Mom?" She asked directly.

At this Trunks tensed up, "I think you are. The way you look at her when she isn't looking, and when she touches you, your face gets red." She said in front of everyone. "So is my Mom your one?"

Trunks didn't look at anyone, "Leave it be. You know nothing." He told her. He could feel his emotions rise.

"What does it mean when you have to mark her?" ChibiUsa asked.

He started to growl, "Leave me alone!" Trunks could feel his anger rising. Everyone noticed that his eyes were going from blue, to green, to white, then back to blue. His hair was flying up and turning from blue to gold, then back.

Usagi stepped forward, "Trunks? Please calm down." She kept her voice soft as she touched his arm. Her hand was almost burned due to how warm Trunks' skin was to the touch, "She didn't mean to make you mad. Maybe we can talk about this after you've cooled off." Usagi stepped back.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

They all heard the sound; Trunks grabbed a small circular device from his pocket. "What do you want?" He growled out.

"Hello to you too, Vegeta." A voice from the other end laughed after.

"What do you want, Goten. I'm not in the mood." Trunks told him with a glare.

"You haven't changed things, have you Trunks? Because I have noticed some changes here…subtle but they are there. Especially this." Goten's picture changed to show Trunks a throne room. "Look familiar?"

Trunks' eyes widened slightly, "It's like..."

"It's like the one from Planet Vegeta…Dude, be careful. Things are changing, no one seems to have noticed though."

Trunks sighed, he turned to the group, "I have to talk to him in private. Excuse me." Trunks walked away. "The only things that I have done, are destroy a monster and….damn it!"

"What?"

"The Princess asked why I didn't have a wife. I may have almost gone Super…I have so many emotions held in because of her, that I can't stay here…Usagi loves Mamoru. She may be my destined mate, but I'm not hers."

"I remember when Vegeta told us about mates, how sometimes it's rare but two people have the same mate. They have to fight, and the winner gets to mate."

"That would work…if we were on Planet Vegeta! We are not. We are on Earth and thus must adhere to their customs." Trunks told him.

"Just promise you'll be more careful?"

"Promise. I gotta go, bye Goten." Trunks ended the call. Quickly, he had to come up with a plan to leave without leaving Usagi in trouble with the Dead Moon Circus. Trunks knew exactly where their hideout was and headed there. He walked in, and went into the center, taking a deep breath, "I want to talk to whoever is in charge!" Trunks yelled. His voice echoed through the seemly empty circus tent.

Zirconia came out from the shadows, "Can I help you?"

"Screw you! I want to talk to your Queen. I know she's in a mirror. Either let me talk with her or I will destroy this place and her mirror with it!" Trunks yelled loud enough to crack the walls.

Zirconia laughed, "Go ahead and try, boy." He went back to where he came from.

"Destroy everything it is!" Trunks screamed and went into his Super Saiyan Rage form. His transformation alone cracked the walls and the floor. Trunks shot Ki blasts at everything setting some things on fire. He finally arrived at where Zirconia hides and sees Queen Nehelenia in her mirror. Trunks readied a blast and aimed towards her mirror.

"Now, now, boy don't be too hasty!" Zirconia said trying to block the mirror.

Trunks got a Vegeta like smirk on his face and laughed, "You want me to be the bad guy, then that's what I'll be!" He shot the blast right through Zirconia. Trunks walked up to Nehelenia's mirror. "Galick Gun Fire!" He shot the blast directly at the mirror and when it was in pieces, he made the pieces go into dust. Trunks powered down standing in the ruins of the once Dead Moon Circus. 'Now the Princess and I can finally leave!'

He flew into the air and decided to wait for the others there. Trunks knew the schools would be letting out soon, and he did some simple exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, and a few others while he waited. A couple of hours later, they came up the stairs, Mamoru was with them, "Princess, it's time to go."

"What? No, we have the enemy." ChibiUsa pleaded.

"I took care of them. I want to leave before I do something that could mess up the future." Trunks told her while trying to avoid looking at Usagi. 'God, I can't look at her without being tempted to mate with her after what happened earlier.'

ChibiUsa was trying to stay longer, Usagi walked up and touched his arm, "Can't you stay for a few more days? Please?"

Trunks met her eyes; all of his rational thought went out of his mind at that time. He stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry…I can't…." He told her. Trunks bit her neck. Everyone was shocked.

"What are you doing?!" Mamoru yelled.

Trunks released her leaving a very visible mark on her, when he realized what he did he covered his mouth, "God damn it!" He said, "I-I'm sorry…" Trunks knew he messed up.

Usagi touched her neck, "Why did you do that?" She asked as the Scouts surrounded her. Mamoru was next to her checking her over.

"I-I didn't mean too…" Trunks stuttered out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Not now, Goten!" Trunks said into the machine.

"You really messed up, didn't you? Take a look at this!" Goten showed him a symbol that now was all over the palace. (AN: The symbol is the one in my profile.)

"T-That's the Saiyan royal symbol…" Trunks told him. "Dad, has it on some of his more formal wear, mine too…How mad are Dad and Whis?" Trunks asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck up boy! Now, I want you back here."Trunks saw Vegeta next to Goten.

"I'm sorry, Dad…I just reacted."

"I did the same thing with your mother, then nine months later you were born. I tried the exact things you did." Vegeta explained. The others were just listening. "After you were born, I was trying to deny what I did, I focused more on my training that you and your mother. However, after Cell, I realized that I should be happy that I was lucky enough to have a family something I didn't think was possible after the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

Trunks looked at the ground, "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Unfortunately, no. We Saiyans mate for life, why would we want to reverse it?" Vegeta said.

Usagi came up to Trunks, "Um hi, what are Saiyans?"

"For the love of…. you boys didn't tell them, did you? You are both dumbasses." Vegeta scolded them.

"Usagi, a Saiyan is my race…at least one half…This is my father, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and the God of Destruction. Dad this is Usagi, or Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity." Trunks couldn't look in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Usagi."

"Get here soon, boy." Vegeta ended the call.

Ami realized something, "Wait a second, what about ChibiUsa? Mamoru is her father…right?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…"


	6. Explaining the Situation

They went to Rei's room to talk, "First things first, Usagi, Mamoru, I am sorry. I know that can't make this go away. I guess we can start with do you forgive me?"

Usagi smiled, "I forgive you, Trunks. You were acting on instinct, you couldn't help it."

Trunks smiled, "Do you forgive me, Mamoru? I was trying to hold it in, but I couldn't help my instincts."

Mamoru stared at him for a few moments, "No. You claimed my girlfriend, you weren't honest with us about what you are."

Trunks looked down, "I had my reasons, Saiyans have a rough time because of our past. I am only half-Saiyan. I have the power and instincts but the heart of an Earthling."

"Can you tell us more about Saiyans, Trunks?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, let's see…" Trunks said as he thought of where to start, "Okay, the Saiyans are a warrior race, bred from birth to be strong and fight, we used to live on a planet named after the King, Vegeta. My father is the Prince, though I guess he's technically the King now, anyway, the planet was destroyed by an evil bastard who enslaved the other Saiyans that didn't die."

Usagi hugged him, "That's awful!"

"Yeah, anyway my Dad was in this servitude for about twenty years until he and another Saiyan came to Earth, to find Goku, who is also a Saiyan, but he was sent to Earth to be safe from Frieza. Eventually, my father team-up with Goku to take down Frieza. Goku managed to do it because he was able to make a legend come true. Goku was able to turn into a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" ChibiUsa asked.

Trunks bit his lip, "It's a form we can go into to make us stronger. We managed to have different levels of it. I can show you want it looks like later…anyway from then on, we have defended Earth from the evils in the Universe. My father eventually gave in when he met his one, my Mom, from living with her for a few years…that's all I am comfortable with telling."

The room was silent for a few moments, "What are we going to do about the fact that you claimed Usagi as your mate?" Mamoru asked angrily.

"I guess that's up to her. We are mated, I can't change that, Usagi can choose who she wants to be with." Trunks said with his eyes looking over at her.

Usagi looked like she was letting all of this sink in, "It's my choice?" She asked to make sure she understood.

Trunks nodded, "Yes, it is. I will be okay with your decision. I'm noting going to say if Mamoru will as well."

Mamoru stayed quiet. Usagi looked at both men, "What if I go on a date with each of you?"

Mina snapped her fingers, "That's a great idea, it gives you a chance to get to know Trunks more and see if you are compatible with him, and with Mamoru, you know already know what to expect."

"I'm okay with that. Are you Mamoru?" Trunks asked.

"Fine. She'll choose me." Mamoru told Trunks.

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "Can we see Super Saiyan now?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Yeah, we have to go outside though." Trunks lead them outside. He stood away from them, "Ready?"

They nodded. Trunks started to power up and screamed, when the light died down, Trunks was a Super Saiyan. Usagi was in awe, Trunks' hair was standing up and turned gold, his eyes were green. She could feel the power coming off of him. "Wow…."

"What do you think? This is only the first form of Super Saiyan."

Usagi was eager, "Can we see the next levels?"

Trunks laughed, "Of course, Angel." He then went up to SSJ2. Usagi was shocked, "Want to see another one? I recently unlocked it; I call it Super Saiyan Rage." He powered up more. His eyes went white and he had a blue aura around him along with his gold.

"Can you go any higher?"

Trunks powered down, "Yes and no. My father and Goku are as strong as Gods….well strong as gods before having important jobs within the universes. I can go Super Saiyan 3, but I can only do it with Goten when we fuse."

"Fuse?" They all asked confused.

"Yes, fusion. It is complicated." Trunks told them.

Trunks was telling them about fusion and about the Super Saiyan God and above powers. "I should actually be able to go Super Saiyan God or Blue soon. When I go to train with my father and Whis that should help."

"You will go train with them? What about the military?" ChibiUsa asked.

Trunks smiled at the Princess, "Goten will be in charge for six months while I am gone. I will be there for six months and on the Earth for six months, it was part of my deal to get the time ring."

ChibiUsa looked down, "I-I didn't know you had to do that…"

"Princess, look at me." Her eyes met his, "Don't feel bad, it's my job to do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe, if that means I have to push myself past my own limits then I will."

She hugged him, "I'm sorry…"

"If I can get stronger to protect you, and Crystal Tokyo then I will." Trunks told her.

Usagi smiled at Trunks' interactions with ChibiUsa, 'Trunks is a really nice guy and willing to go to any length to protect her and Crystal Tokyo even though he didn't have to.' She touched the mark he left on her, 'He said that I am his destined mate, does that mean Mamoru and I weren't meant to be this time? In the past we were, but now? Do we really love each other or is our past influencing that? Trunks is a Prince…technically, I know he kept things from us, but he had a reason…' Usagi stood up, "I am willing to go on the dates now if you both are ready."

Trunks smiled, "Who do you want to go with first, Angel?"

'He called me that before too…I like it….' "I think Mamoru first since I know what to expect and then tomorrow, we can do yours?"

He nodded, Mamoru grabbed her hand and they went away. Trunks leaned back, "He doesn't like me much huh?"

"No, he doesn't. Mamoru didn't trust you when you first came here." Makoto explained.

"Endymion doesn't like Goten and I either, so I should have expected this." Trunks said laughing. "Rei, I know who your mate is."

She looked at the half-Saiyan, "What? You do?"

He nodded, "You keep turning him down, he asks you out about once a day in Crystal Tokyo. He's like the challenge."

"Who is it?"

"My best friend, Goten." Trunks told her, "It's quite funny actually to see him keep hitting on you." He laughed, "Honestly, I think you two are together and it's a game you play. I think he actually likes it when you get mad and turn him down…"

"Really?" She asked with a slight tint to her cheeks.

Trunks nodded, "The thing about Saiyans is that we are attracted to strong women. That can mean physically strong, emotionally, or just mentally strong. The women who show some qualities of Saiyans make us happy." Trunks explained, "Usagi, for example, is mentally strong, she has been through a lot and it made her stronger and that temper of hers, when she gets mad, is attractive."

"Saiyans are weird," Rei said.

Trunks laughed, "Yeah we are, the feisty women are the best which is why I can see your Goten's chosen one."

The rest of the night was spent talking about Trunks' culture and a bit of teasing Rei and Goten.


	7. The Dates: Usagi's Decision

When Mamoru and Usagi got to the bottom of the steps, he turned to her. "Are you really going to go on a date with that guy?"

"Yes, Mamoru. I am. What happened was instinct you can't fault him for that." Usagi defended, "Just because you don't like doesn't make him bad."

Mamoru crossed his arms, "You know this is stupid. You are going to choose me; you and I both know that."

"Just because of our past?" Usagi asked, "Mamoru I do love you, but have you ever thought that maybe in the past was when we were meant to be?"

"No, we know that ChibiUsa is our daughter." He told her.

She shook her head, "Remember what Beerus said, there is more than one timeline."

"So, what?" He asked, "That doesn't mean anything!"

Usagi crossed her arms, "You are such a jerk! Trunks is willing to let us be together, he just wants me to be happy."

They walked down the street in silence, both thinking about the past couple days. Mamoru was angry that Usagi has been so accepting of Trunks. Usagi was thinking about how sweet Trunks was, and how he seems to only want her happy. Mamoru tried to hold her hand as they walked, to apologize. "Don't I'm mad at you." She told him moving her hand away.

"Usagi, use your head, we will be together. We know this!"

Usagi ignored him and continued to walk down the street. During their time together Usagi and Mamoru were having short conversations. "Usagi, it's okay for you to be jealous, but not okay for me to be?"

"Mamoru, the reason I get jealous is because I was worried, you'd think I'm too young for you," Usagi confessed, "Or find a girl that is a better fit for you. So many girls have flirted with you, and many of them could be better for you."

"You don't think I feel like that when another man flirts with you? Usako, we were meant to be from the Silver Millennium until now, and into the future."

Usagi sighed, "I never wanted this to be true but its been in the back of my mind for a while…are we really? Maybe back during the Silver Millennium, but now are we?"

"I never thought about it." Mamoru confessed, "We are the Prince of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon, we are meant to be."

She looked at the moon, "Are we, though? I mean when we first met you and I hated each other, then when found out who we were we just accepted it and started dating…"

"I never thought of it that way." Mamoru told her honestly, "Usagi, I will be happy with whatever you choose, I will always love you."

Usagi hugged him, "Can we just forget about this for tonight?" Mamoru nodded, they walked down the street making small talk. Usagi and Mamoru went to dinner, then back to his apartment to watch a movie. While Usagi was getting the popcorn, she touched the mark on her neck, 'Trunks…Mamoru….this is hard…' She came back in with the popcorn, Usagi cuddled against Mamoru for the movie.

-Meanwhile-

Trunks was thinking up ideas for his date, the floor was littered with crumpled papers. Frustrated he ripped another page out and it joined the others on the floor. He started to write down more ideas, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "What?" Trunks growled, "Go away, I'm busy!"

ChibiUsa opened his door, "Is everything alright, Trunks?"

"It's fine. Now, go away." He said as another paper joined the floor.

She laughed, "It doesn't look that way."

Trunks' cheeks heated up, "Shut up, brat. What do you want anyway?"

ChibiUsa sat on his bed, "Trunks if Usagi chooses you…what will that mean for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes started to form tears, "Will I not exist?"

He hugged her, "ChibiUsa, listen to me, time is not always…oh, how do I explain this….Time is complicated. When going through time you may not always go to the same timeline. It's something known as the Multi-Verse theory, which means there are multiple timelines that have different versions of events."

She looked up at him letting what he told her sink in. They were quiet for a few moments, Trunks pulled away from her. She was still looking sad, thinking quickly he started to tickle her. ChibiUsa started to laugh, "S-Stop! I give!"

Trunks ceased his attack, "Now, will you smile, Princess?" She smiled.

"Yes…Trunks, I wouldn't mind if you were my father." ChibiUsa hugged him, then she happily skipped out of his room.

Trunks was stunned by her words and her hug, "W-What?" He was confused. Trunks decided to just do what his father did for his mother on their first date. He laid down on his bed, 'Will she choose me? Kami…Usagi and Mamoru have so much more history together, but she is my destined mate…the universe is a bitch.' He closed his eyes.

In the morning, Trunks got up feeling nervous, he was getting dressed and had his sword strapped on his back as he walked outside. Usagi was waiting with the others, "Sorry for the wait…"

She smiled, "It's okay, we just got here."

He extended his hand out, "Ready?" She grabbed his hand and waved goodbye to her friends. They walked down the steps, Usagi was talking while Trunks was listening.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

He turned to her with a smile, "That my lovely Angel is a surprise." He picked her up bridal style, "Hold on tight." Trunks flew into the air.

"Y-You can fly?" Usagi asked surprised.

Trunks laughed, "Yes, Angel, I can." The flight was quiet but Usagi was happy, when Trunks finally landed, they were in a secluded area. "Here we are, I figured we could sit here, have some lunch, and when it gets darker, we could look at the stars. I know a lot of the constellations…if that's okay with you…"

"It's perfect Trunks." She sat on the blanket Trunks had on the ground. He joined her and got a couple of capsules out and threw them on the ground. After a few seconds, there was a spread of different types of foods. Usagi's eyes widened, "Oh my, this is a lot of food."

"Yeah…Saiyans need a lot of food…"

"I love food!" Usagi stated as she started to eat. Trunks' eyes widened at the amount of food that Usagi can eat. She noticed the look he was giving her, her cheeks turned red and she put the food down. "S-Sorry, I eat a lot…people think I shouldn't."

"That's fucking hot. You can eat almost as much as I can!" Trunks told her happily, "I find it attractive, actually. Eat more."

Usagi smiled, "You do?" He nodded, "No one has said they find it attractive, some people think that I should cut back."

"That is bullshit, listen, you have a lot of power to maintain that power you need to consume a lot of energy, just like me." Trunks told her, "So eat all you want."

With a smile, Usagi and Trunks ate all the food that Trunks brought, once they finished, they were telling each other stories. Usagi was laughing so hard that she fell over, "That did not happen."

"It did Angel, my father was so pissed that Goten and I pranked him into dyeing his hair pink. It was so worth the beating we took." Trunks told her through the laughing, "After he finished kicking our asses, he had to have my Mom dye it back. It was so funny."

Usagi finally stopped laughing, "I don't have any stories like that, but I can tell you I am clumsy." As Usagi was talking about her clumsy moments Trunks put his hand on hers, carefully he laced their fingers together. He smiled at her, as she looked at their hands.

They laid back on the blanket, hands still intertwined, and watched as the sky was slowly turning dark. "I hope we can see some shooting stars; I've always wanted to see some," Usagi confessed.

Trunks smirked, "Close your eyes, Angel."

She giggled and closed her eyes. Trunks shot a Ki blast into space hitting a comet, he smiled. "Okay, open your eyes."

When her eyes opened, she was shocked, "Shooting stars...they are real! How did you?"

"It's a secret, just enjoy it, Angel." Trunks told her. Usagi was in awe with the shooting stars, Trunks was smiling since he made her happy. They laid there with their hands intertwined, just staring at the night sky.

"Trunks, what else can you tell me about Saiyans?" She asked.

"This might shock you, but we used to have tails. You see Saiyans if they have their tails, can turn into giant apes when they look at a full moon. If we look at the moon now it still affects us, just by making us a bit more aggressive, at least we don't turn into apes anymore." He said with a laugh.

"A great ape? Wow...that seems like it would cool yet scary to see." Usagi said looking at him.

"It can be, if you don't have control over it you can be mindless and hurt loved ones. That is why we get rid of our tails, so that doesn't happen. Well, it was either that or destroy the moon."

Usagi's eyes widened at that statement, "Don't worry Angel, Dende told us we couldn't do that."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, they spent the rest of the night together. Trunks flew her home before it got too late. "I had fun, Trunks. Talk to you tomorrow." She walked into her house and up to her room. Usagi flopped onto her bed, Luna joined her.

"Usagi, how was it?" She asked.

"Oh Luna, Trunks was so amazing! He made shooting stars; he doesn't mind that I eat a lot." Usagi told her with a huge smile.

Luna sighed, "That's all well and good, but have you decided on who you want to be with?"

Usagi was quiet, "I have to think about for a little while, Luna, I should have an idea by tomorrow." She got ready for bed and went to sleep, her dreams filled with ideas of the future with both her and Mamoru and her and Trunks.


	8. Heading back to the Future

Usagi woke up with her mind made up on who she picked, she got ready to head over to Rei's temple. 'I hope that people will be okay with my decision...it was hard to decide.' She thought as she walked up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw everyone waiting.

They waved at her as she approached them, Trunks was leaning against the building with a smile. "Angel, I hope you decided. ChibiUsa and I have to go back today."

"You do?" She asked with a frown.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, I got my ass chewed out by my Dad last night. So, we have to leave today, if not he will come here and drag us both back." He stepped up to her, "Have you decided?"

The others gathered around them, as they wanted to hear the answer as well. Mamoru was standing next to Trunks and ChibiUsa was holding Trunks' hand. "I decided..." She started, "I decided to be with...Trunks."

His eyes widened as did everyone else's, "W-What?"

"You picked him!" Mamoru said surprised. "What about us? What about Crystal Tokyo? ChibiUsa?"

Usagi took a deep breath, "I thought about it, Mamoru. Crystal Tokyo can still exist. Trunks is a Prince so he can be King. As for us, I will always love you, but this time I think that we aren't meant to be together. ChibiUsa can still exist in another timeline, for this one, I don't know..."

Trunks stepped up to her, "My Angel, I will see you soon." He lifted her chin, so their eyes met. "Know this, you will be mine forever, I love you." Trunks kissed her forehead.

"Trunks, we have to go!" ChibiUsa whined.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, Princess." Trunks told her, "I have to go, but we will meet soon." Trunks kissed her softly on the lips. He backed up and put ChibiUsa on his back, he held out his hand and a swirling portal appeared. They stepped through, into the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo. Trunks knelt down so ChibiUsa could climb off his back. She looked down at her hands, wondering why she wasn't disappearing.

"Why am I still here?" ChibiUsa asked confused.

Trunks turned to face her, "Well half of your DNA comes from Usagi, the other half from your father. So, your DNA might have changed to be in line with mine and your mother's rather than hers and Mamoru's...that's a thought at least." They walked up to the palace, Goten ran up to them.

He hugged Trunks tightly, "Dude, what the hell did you do in the past? I am now the commander, you're the King, and Mars actually wants to go on a date with me!"

Trunks laughed, "ChibiUsa, go to your mother, I have to talk to Goten okay?" She nodded and ran off. He then turned to Goten, "I changed things, but it worked out...I also might have told Rei that she is your one..."

Goten punched Trunks' arm, "You're a bastard...but thanks..." His cheeks tinted pink.

"You're welcome, what else has changed?" Trunks asked as he clicked his watch to go back to his Royal armor.

"Not much, honestly. Everything is still the same except that you are Serenity are married, ChibiUsa's yours, and you are king. Vegeta is pissed with you though..." Goten explained, "But in all honesty, I am glad you're back. I was bored."

Trunks rolled his eyes as they walked to the palace, "I figured..." He said as he stopped when he saw his father, Whis, Serenity, and ChibiUsa talking.

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave him an all too familiar look. "It's time for your punishment boy. Say goodbye to your mate and child, you'll be gone for a while."

Trunks waved him off, with Goten and Whis, to give him some privacy. "Hey there, Angel. Miss me?"

She hugged him, "I love you, Trunks."

"ChibiUsa, go play. I want to speak to Mommy, okay?" Trunks told her daughter, "But before you go, I need the Time Key." ChibiUsa took off the necklace and put it in Trunks' hand, she then ran off to another part of the castle.

Serenity smiled, "Trunks, do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I made a deal; I can still call you." Trunks told her. He pulled her close, "I'll be back before you know it, Angel."

She stood on her toes and kissed him, "Come back for visits, okay?"

Trunks pinned her to the wall, he kissed her. Serenity smiled as Trunks kissed down her neck to her mate mark. He bit her again, "Ahh! Trunks!"

He growled, "Mine." He kissed her again, "I promise I'll be back for visits, frequently."

She giggled, "You better head off before Vegeta decides to leave you."

Trunks laughed, "He won't leave, he knows that we Saiyans take a while to say goodbye to our mates." He told her as he kissed her again, "I am so glad you picked me."

Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. He put his hands on her leg to hook it around his hip. They were making out against the wall when Vegeta came back in. "Trunks quit making out with your mate. I want to leave."

The couple broke apart, Trunks glared at his father, "I'll be out in a minute."

Vegeta walked back out, Trunks' eyes met Serenity's he kissed her again and back away. "Be safe okay?" She told him.

"I will. I love you, Angel." Trunks walked outside with Serenity following. Trunks and Vegeta put their hands on Whis' back. They vanished; Serenity looked down.

"Don't be sad, Serenity, Trunks will be back soon," Goten told her.

Serenity looked into the sky with a smile, 'Be safe, my King, I love you.' Serenity walked back into the palace to find her daughter.


End file.
